Invasor nic:el origen
by kitsunechan19
Summary: años atrás además de zim en el lote de smeet que se consideraron "defectos" debido a que durante su programación algo sucedió que los dejo en un estado incompleto esa es la historia de nic…
1. Chapter 1

Planeta IRK hace aproximadamente 157 años atrás además de zim en el lote de smeet que se consideraron "defectos" debido a que durante su programación algo sucedió que los dejo en un estado incompleto esa es la historia de nic…

En un tubo de incubación entre los miles que se encuentran uno repentina mente cambia de color y un brazo mecánico lo extrae de su lugar en ese tubo, se puede apreciar un pequeño smeet que a terminado su desarrollo para salir del tubo le otro brazo surge y sujetan de cada extremo del tubo y lo quiebran, de el cae el pequeño smeet case de cara al piso y le colocan su pack en la espalda y recibe una descarga eléctrica que la ace despertar, es smeet pose unos inmensos ojos amarillo, el ultimo smeet que nació con ojos amarillos fue el más alto spork

-**VIEN VENIDA ALA VIDA INFANTE IRKEN-**

Nic no dice nada solo se balancea intentando mantener el equilibrio, luego otro brazo electrónico la sujeta y la lleva a otra habitación, cuando una enorme explosión sacudió toda la cámara y la luz se fue en ese momento nic reacciona y comienza a jalar de lo mano robótica que comienzan a ser molesta.

-suelta suéltame suelta, suelta a…. a ….como me llamo ni….asi me llamo nic, suelta a nic estupida maquina SUETAME YA-nic se puso a forcejear con lola mano robótica para soltarse pero sin éxito cuando una nueva explosión sacude el lugar y vuela una de las paredes del cuarto de incubación y el brazo suelta a nic y ella cae en picada al piso y queda inconciente.

La vida es un millón de momentos

los tienes, de prisa se van.

Las horas nos escriben un cuento

Tu boca que me pide más.

Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio

Hay olas que se roba el mar

Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo

Y en tí yo quiero descansar.

Un equipo de salvamento encontró ala pequeña irken en el suelo y la llevaron con otros que fueron rescatados de lo que llamaron **el horrible dia de la dolorosa sobrecarga **

Hay noches de hielo

Hay alas caídas

Llovizna en la acera

Tu cara divina.

Después a los irken que quedaron que muy pocos funcionaban bien entre ellos zim y nic se los llevo al área de entrenamiento militar, hai se les dio uniformes y seles asigno un cuarto con compañeros, nic fue asignada a una de las habitaciones del sector de mujeres.

Al entrar en su habitación se encontró con una smeet de solo unos centímetros más alta que ella

-quien eres tu respóndele a nic-

La smeet se volteo y quedo viendo a nic un segundo, la smeet tenia ojos de color morado, se llevo una mano a la barbilla como pensando y luego respondió.

-me llamo zam ^_^- respondió la smeet

-bien tu serás mi amiga entendido aras lo que yo te diga cuando lo diga entendido-

-esta bien-

*diez años después*

Nic se encontraba en el área de simulaciones con su holo-visor cuando escucho a alguien quejarse.

- ABURRIDO! Diez años y aún seguimos en este tapón educativo! Cuándo podremos ver la superficie del planeta?-rea zim que se quejaba, nic se retiro el holo-visor y volteo a ver detrás a zim que se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-pussh de nada le sirve quejarse los guardias no nos dejaran salir por ningún motivo yo tambien quisiera salir de este lugar haaaaaaa U_U-nic tambien se quejo.

-La gente de Irk debe conocer mi PODER! ¡SKOODGE! pareces influenciable-dio zim y nic se volvio a voltear para ver que diablos era lo que ocurría.

-Lo soy-dijo skoodge

-escapa conmigo a la superficie-

-suena horrible, esta bien-

Nic ve como los dos se levantan de sus asientos y salen corriendo, nic tambien se para pará seguirlos pero alguien la sujeta del brazo, nic se voltea para ver quien es y se encuentran con zam.

-suéltame zam-

-nic a donde vas-

-tras esos idiotas-

-pero si te atapan te aran cosas horribles-

Tranquila no lo aran-nic le da una sonrisa a zam y después sale corriendo esta cerca de la escalera que lleva a la superficie cuando escucha un grito asi que nic corre con más fuerza y ve a skoodge siendo seguido por un droide de seguridad dermis prowler, a a zim subiendo por las escaleras asi que nic decidió seguir a zim subió por las escaleras cuando ve a skoodger volando por los aires y grita.

-ATRAPAME! ¡QUIERE MI CEREBRO!-

Nic solo lo ve como zim ace sin ver a skoodger un pulgar asia arriba y sigue corriendo nic siente unas explosiones debajo de ellos pero no ase caso, cuando llegan al portal que da ala superficie, salen ala superficie ,ven una enorme luz y lo ven maravillados

- LIBERTAD Hmmm... UN MUNDO LAMENTABLE, ESPERANDO QUE YO LO CONVIERTA EN GENIAL!-

nic nota que zim no se a dado cuenta que ella esta hay cuando iba a hablar una explosión los distrae y ven a skoodger sale del Portal Irken, gritando y corriendo hacia la superficie, con el droi detrás de el y zim solo le sonríe, luego se sienten una seria de explosiones y toda la luz se fue en el planeta, luego zim siente una mirada detrás de el y se volta

-QUIEN ERES TU DILE A ZIM-

-soy nic e estado todo este tiempo aquí no te diste cuenta-

-no le mientas a zim, zim no te vio tu no estás aquí-

-como que no estoy aquí acaso no vez que nic está aquí e estado aquí todo el tiempo bobo-

-NO LE MIENTAS A ZIM SUCIA SMEET _-

-NO MIENTO YO ES TOY AQUÍ MENTIRA SUCIAS MENTIRAS _-

Si tuviera que elegir,

te eligiria a tí

besándome, cuidándome,

sintiéndote.

Tan solo esos momentos

son los que guardo dentro.

Te elegiría a ti

De nuevo a ti

amándome.

Tan solo esos momentos

son los que llevo dentro

de mí.

Un equipo de rescate los encontró dos horas después discutiendo quien mentía y quien no, los llevaron a un área donde se encontraban todos los cadetes que avían sobrevivido a las explosiones, entre ellos skooger y zam , antes de separarse nic y zim se quedaron viendo mal y después se fueron cada quien por su lado, ese dia fue conocido como.

**HORRIBLE DÍA DE LA DOLOROSA SOBRECARGA PARTE DOS.**

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2 QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO

_Holaaaa a qui Kitsune reportandose jajajaj bien no se cuanto tiempo a pasado dede que publique esto pero igual les bengo a dejar esto jajajaj _

_les agrdesco a_

_Lince22_

_iukarey_

_Dark-KannaI_

_gracias solo ustdes me dejaron comentarios y por eso estoy feliz T3T pero bueno al fic XD que lo disfrute_

**CAPITULO 2: QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO**

Nic se desplazaba entre los únicos cadetes que quedaban de la gran explosión de la academia aun estaba enojada con zim cuando recordó algo, miro por todos lados buscando a ese irken y no lo encontró, se estaba llenando de desesperación cuando vio un destello de color purpura y corrió para alcanzarlo lo tomo del hombro y cuando volteo grito.

_Es verdad, todos estamos un poco demente  
pero esta tan claro  
ahora que estoy desencadenado_

-zam-dijo con una expresión de alegría  
-quien?-

La expresión de alegría de nic se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que no era zam era un chico que tenia el mismo color de ojos de su amiga y la misma altura unos centímetros mas alta que nic, quito la mano del hombro del irken y bajo sus antenas en señal de depresión.

-oye no note pongas triste si no por favor no llores por favor-

-purpura que pasa-

Detrás de purpura aparecio un irken de ojos rojos tenia la misma altura que purpura.

-rojo esta chica esta buscando a alguien y al parecer la confundió con migo-dijo purpura un poco afligido.

-y que purpura mejor vámonos-le dijo rojo un poco malhumorado

-rojo como puedes decir eso frente a una carita tan triste-dijo purpura mientras abrazaba a nic y la sujetaba de la barbilla para que levantara la cabeza y viera a rojo con sus grandes ojos amarillos y llenos de lagrimas, rojo los quedo viendo un minuto y después resoplo.

-esta bien purpura tu ganas vamos a ayudarla a encontrar a quien sea que esta buscando-respondió rojo soltando un suspiro de resignación purpura siempre a tenido una debilidad por los smeet, adorables como nic.  
Purpura le pidio que se quedara en ese lugar asta que ellos volvieran con su amiga, nic espero un buen rato y ya comenzaba a desesperarse cuando ya no pudo y comenzó a gritar el nombre de zam.

_El miedo esta solo en nuestra mente  
apoderandose todo el tiempo  
el miedo esta solo en nuestra mente  
pero se esta apoderando todo el tiempo_

-zam ZAM ZAM DONDE ESTAS ZAM REPONDELE A NIC AHORA MISMO ¡ZAM!-

-jajaja me das pena smeet jajaja llorar solo por estar perdida jjajaja que patética-nic reconoció la voz que la estaba insultando al voltear pudo ver a zim que le sonreía con sorna y en su ojos se veía la satisfacción de verla reducida a una smeet llorona.

-yo no estoy perdida zim y no estoy llorando solo estoy limpiando mis ojos-dijo nic mientras le daba otra vez la espalda a zim e intentaba ignorarlo.

-ho que pasa ala pequeña y pobre smeet le comieron la lengua los vortihanos bububu-zim no dejaba de molestar a nic asta que ella exploto.

-mira tu maldito hijo de vorth porque mejor no buscas un agujero y te metes en el y no vuelves a salir jamás maldito defec-nic abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que ella estaba a punto de decir, se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

-que ibas a decir smeet-dijo zim de forma retadora

_Tu, pobre cosa inocente  
seca tus ojos y testifica  
sabes que vives para romperme- no lo nieges  
Dulce Sacrificio_

-nada vete a vorth imbécil-dijo nic mientras le daba la espalda

-jajajaja nadie puede ante el increíble superioridad de zim jajajaja-dijo mientras se iba riendo como psicopatía.

nic bajo las antenas algo triste nadie ni siquiera zim se merecía ese insulto, a pesar de que sea un reverendo idiota como zim, nic estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien le toco el hombro al voltear, se encontró con el no muy feliz rostro de rojo.

-hey que te estado hablando y tu no me ases caso purpura ya hayo a tu amiga nos están esperando ben-dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo alta donde estaba purpura y zam, a nic le sorprendió que tuvieran la misma altura ellos tres solo eran unos centímetros más altos que ella.

-bien aquí esta ahora vámonos purpura-dijo rojo jalando a purpura del brazo lejos de las otras dos invasora

-nos veremos otro día nic-dijo purpura mientras se alejaba

_Un dia voy a olvidar tu nombre  
y un dulce dia, te meteras en mi dolor perdido_

-y bien que fue todo eso nic-dijo zam despues de que se alejaran los otros dos-por lo que veo pudiste disfrutar tu recorrido asia la superficie-dijo mientras se le acercaba entonces nic la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo a zam

-que bueno que estas bien por un minuto pensé que no te volveria a ver-dijo nic mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-emm nic cálmate estoy bien estoy bien si estaré bien solo vamos a sentarnos jajaja-

_El miedo esta solo en nuestra mente  
apoderandose todo el tiempo  
el miedo esta solo en nuestra mente  
pero se esta apoderando todo el tiempo_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 años despues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una pequeña irken de ojos amarillos y antenas encorvadas que terminaban en flechas que traía una bata de científico corría por los pasillos del ares de laboratorio asta una de las salas de ingeniería espacial entrando en una de las puerta blancas.

Dentro de la habitación se podía observar a irkens y vortianos trabajando en diferentes, proyectos de transporte espacial y otros tantos enfoco la vista en uno de los vortianos, en particular y sin previo aviso se encamino asia el y dio un manotazo a la mesa donde estaba trabajando y el vortiano pego un brinco del susto

_Tu, pobre cosa inocente  
seca tus ojos y testifica  
y oh, amas odiarme, no?, cariño?  
soy tu sacrificio_

-buenos dias Lard Nar-dijo con alegría

-haaaa buenos dias Nic-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro

-y que hace se hoy mi vortiano favorito jajajajaja-dijo mientras intentaba ver qué era lo que asía lard nar

-bueno estas trabajando en unos planos para una nueva nave que será la envidia de todo el universo jajajaja-dijo lard nar mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo

-si lo que usted diga señor gran diseñador pero se le olvido algo muy importante el hecho de que olvido que es la hora del almuerzo y zam ya nos esta esperando en la cafetería-dijo nic mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba asia la salida para poder salir

-espera no llevo dinero nic al menos déjame ira a mi habitación por el-nic dejo de jalar a lard nar

-bien pero yo voy con tigo-dijo mientras se encaminaba a la el área de dormitorios nic y lard nar charla van de varias cosas cuando se detuvieron al ver pasar a uno de los científicos en jefe mostrándole las instalaciones a una irken muy alta de ojos azules, ninguno se avía percatado de la presencia de nic y lard nar hasta que nic estornudo sin querer llamando la atención de la irken alta

_(Sueño en la oscuridad,  
duermo para morir,  
alcanzo el silencio,  
borro mi vida,  
nuestras cenizas quemadas,  
tiñen el dia,  
un mundo de nada,  
me lleva a otro lado)_

-ha saludo pequeña-dijo la irken alta acercándose a nic con interés-hey que lindos ojos tienes con un peculiar color-dijo mientras examinaba a nic-cual es tu nombre pequeña-dijo la irken alta

-nic me llamo nic-dijo p

-mucho gusto nic veo que eres científica jajaja sabes nic-dijo mientras se agachaba-el color de tus ojos es muy particular ya que solo dos irken nacen con esos ojos cada milenio-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se paraba-espero que nos volvamos a ver nic-dijo mientras se despedía y seguía al científico en jefe.

_Te preguntas porque odias?  
sigues siendo demasiado debil para sobrevivir a tus errores?_

luego lard nar la quedo viendo sorprendido

-sabes quien te acaba de hablar nic-dijo agitándola un poco

-emm una irken muyyyy alta-dijo con inocencia

-enserio no tiene idea TE ACABA DE HABLAR LA MAS ALTA MIYUKI EN DONDE VIVES SMEET-le grito

-este lo siento es que yo nunca le e dado mucha atención a bueno muchas cosas-dujo un tanto apenada-pero bueno eso ya paso vámonos que zam nos espera-nic lo agarra de la ropa y lo arrastra para que sigan su camino

_Tu, pobre cosa inocente  
seca tus ojos y testifica  
sabes que vives para romperme- no lo nieges  
Dulce Sacrificio_

Continuara...


	3. gran batalla en el comedorprimer amor

Ya nic y lard nar se encontraban en el gran comedor del ares de laboratorios se encontraban contando a zam lo que les ocurrió de camino a almorzar

-LA MAS ALTA MIYUKI BROMEAS-grito zam y medio comedor los volteo a ver

-este no le hagan caso es que esta escuchando las noticias por la radio jajajaja-dijo lard nar intentando disimular el alboroto mientras nic tenia sujeta a zam par que no hablara y luego todos volvieron hacer lo que asían antes

_Nos vimos 3 o 4 veces__  
__por toda la ciudad__  
__una noche en el bar del oro__  
__me decidi a tocar__  
_  
-estas loca como se te ocurre gritar eso en medio del comedor zam-le dijo nic un tanto mas calmada

-es que es sorprendente encontrarse a la mas alta miyuki y que te hablara y todo-dijo zam mientras se le iluminaba la cara

-baa no es para tanto-dijo nic restando le importancia al asunto, los otros dos la quedaron viendo con cara de sorprendidos no creyendo la poca importancia que le tenia nic a los mas altos

-estas loca acaso no te preocuparía que prendiéramos a nuestra gobernante o algo por el estilo-deijo lard nar sin poder entender el desinterés de nic por un mas alto.

-no es que no me importe eso es que no me párese tan fabuloso que me hablara de seguro la hablara a otros irken también no-dijo levantando los hombros restando le importancia.

-es que acaso tienes un problema en el cerebro o que no sabes que muy pocos irken tiene el honor de tratar con la mas alta miyuki entre ellos esta su sucesor spork-dijo algo desilusionada zam

-pues lo siento, siento no sentir esa gran devoción por un mas alto y si van a seguir con eso mejor me voy-grito nic poniéndose de pie y yéndose asía la salida pero antes de salir algo viscoso y suave golpeo en la cabeza a nic que la iso detenerse en seco toco lo que se avia estrellado en su cabeza y descubrió que eran nachos con queso nic volteo a ver asi todos lados par ver quien avia sido y se encontró con la cara sonriente de zim desde unas bancas atrás zim al verse descubierto solo sonrio con mas sorna y comenzó a reír con su risa psicópata a nic sele removían las entrañas de la ira tomo los restos de lo que zim le avía arrojado y se los tiro dando en el centro del rostro de zim.

_tu me dijiste 19__  
__no quise desconfiar__  
__pero es que ni mucho ni poco__  
__no vi de donde agarrar__  
_  
-ja toma eso idiota-dijo nic mientras se reia de la cara de tonto de zim

-tu pequeña smeet-dijo zim tomado mas nachos y arrojándoselos a nic la cual logro esquivar el siguiente proyectil y esconderse detrás de una mesa del comedor zim siguió lanzando le comida a nic asta que le dio por accidente a otro irken el cual se enojo mucho, tomo un puñado de su comida y se lo arrojo a zim el cual se agacho y el proyectil le dio a otro irken asi se desato una terrible guerra de comida todos los que estaba en el comedor comenzaron a arrojarse comida sin piedad, nic se encontraba arrastrándose por el suelo de la cafetería para evitar los ataque y encontrar a su presa

-donde estas escoria de irken-dijo nic mientras pasaba por debajo de una mesa.

-aquí smeet llorona-dijo zim aventando cele encima ambos rodaron por el piso de la cafetería y se pusieron a pelear a puño limpio, de repente se escucho el disparo de una arma láser y todo el mundo se detuvo de inmediato.

_y nos metimos en el coche__  
__Mi amigo, tu amigo, tu y yo__  
__te dijen y dame un beso__  
__tu contestaste que no__  
_  
-que mierda esta pasando aquí-dijo el científico en jefe apareciendo en la puerta con la mas alta miyuki y otro irken de ojos amarillos como nic-quiere saber quien comenzó con todo este alboroto-todos señalaron si dudarlo un asegundo a nic y a zim que aun seguían peleando sin darse cuenta de que todos los observaban asta que dos guardias los separaron

-hey suéltenme voy a acabare con ese idiota-grito nic

-suelten suelten a zim o sufrirán su grandiosa ira-

-debería darle vergüenza esa no es la actitud de un científico de elite-se quejo-esa no es la forma de demostrar su potencial ante la mas alta-entonces nic miro al frente y vio ala mas alta miyuki y al otro irken de ojos amarillo nic lo quedo viendo algo extrañada y recordó las palabras de miyuki "solo dos irken nacen con esos ojos cada milenio" ese era el otro irken de que hablaba la mas alta, en ese momento sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y vio como el irken tambien la quedaba viendo y sus mejillas tambien se coloreaba de un tono oscuro miyuki los quedo viendo a los dos y sonrió con picardía

_Empezamos mal y yo__  
__que crea que esto era un buen plan__  
__A quella noche fue un desastre__  
__No me comi un colid___

_Esto es solo un par de estrechas__  
__nos fuimos a dormir__  
__pero la fuerza del destino__  
__nos hizo repetir__  
_  
-señor tengo una idea podría ponerles yo el castigo-dijo mientras se lae acercaba miyuki

-cla..claro mi mas alta-dijo el científico en jefe  
-su castigo cera limpiar cada rincón de este salón asta que quede todo reluciente cada esquina y seran supervisados por spork- spork y nic salieron de su ensoñamiento y pusieron atención luego se vieron entre ellos y tragaron saliva mientras miyuki sonreía con malicia

-si mi mas alta-dijo el científico saliendo tras miyuki

-bien todos los demás salgan en orden y ballan a limpiarse-dijo spork mientras se adentraba ala cafetería-bien quiero que primero me digan sus nombres

-este bueno mi nombre es nic-dijo nic sin levantar la cabeza, spork la vio y se sonrojo mas

-yo soy el gran y todo poderoso zim jajajajaja-dijo zim  
nic y spork lo quedaron biendo raro

-cof cof bueno pues comiencen a limpiar-

_tome asi 2 par de consiertos__  
__y empezamos a salir__  
__No se si es esa cara tan rara__  
__un ojo aqui un diente allá__  
__o el cuepesillo de gitana, mujer a medio terminar___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~unas dos horas despues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

nic se encontraba descansando después de limpiar tanto en las escaleras de la entrada de la cafetería zim se avía ido despues de limpiar su parte nic esta apoyada sobre el barandal cuando escucho unos pasos que bajaba por cerca de ella cuando volteo se encontró con spork que bajaba las escaleras ella volteo en seguida y volvio a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaba

-este hola-nic volteo enseguida y tubo que elevar la vista ya que spock era bastante alto-este nic yo queria saber si este tienes libre este fin de semana-dijo spork algo nervioso

-bueno yo creo creo que si-dijo nic mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban mas.

-bueno yo queria invitare a pasera y pues es una una sita te parece-dijo spork bastante sonrojado, eso tomo por sorpresa a nic ella solo logro atinar a desir una sola palabra

-s..si-dijo toda sonrojada

-bien este a las siete en este mismo lugar deacuerdo-dijo spork con todo el valor que le quedaba

-esta bien-dijo nic mientras bajaba las escaleras con algo de prisa

_Tu corazón fue lo que me acabo enamorada__  
__y desde entonces hasta ahora__  
__el juego del amor__  
__nos tuvo 3 años jugando___

-nos vemos nic-dijo ajotando la mano aunque nic no volteo a verlo, de repente miyuki apareció detrás de spork

-sabia que solo necesitabas un empujoncito para invitarla jajaja-se rio miyuki mientras le ponía la mano sobre la cabeza-ella es la chica de la que siempre hablabas jajajaja te interesan las chicas exóticas no spork-dijo mientras se encaminaba asi abajo de la escalera

spork no contesto aun estaba algo molesto por el truco que uso miyuki para que el tomara valor de hablar con nic el la avia visto desde que estaba en la academia su fuerza su fiereza y su cariño por su amiga fue lo que lo avia echo enamorarse de ella a pesar de ser barios años superior a ella pero perdió su oportunidad cuando creció y se convirtió en el sucesor de la mas alta miyuki solo esperaba que esta ves las cosas fueran distintas

_Luego nos separo__  
__Pero la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir__  
__Que si el invierno viene frio__  
__quiero estar junto a ti.__  
_  
Continuara...


	4. 4 LA CITA la envidia de purpura

LA CITA (la envidia de purpura)

Nic llego a su habitación cerrando la puerta y arrojándose en la cama enterrando la cabeza y soltando un suspiro alguien, alguien le avia pedido una cita eso nunca avia pasado era extraño y diferente, era algo que le causaba alegría y vergüenza no sabia como responder a eso era demasiado nuevo para ella, de repente escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con zam

-haa nic veo que volviste y como te fue con el castigo-pregunto zam sentándose en la cama junto a nic ella solo volvió a esconder la cara entre las cobijas de la cama-tan mal te fue-pregunto confundía

-alguien me invito a salir-dijo bajito por las cobijas

-que-pregunto confundida zam

-QUE SPORK ME INVITO A SALIR EN UNA CITA-grito levitándose de golpe asustando a zam

-en en cerio-pregunto

-si-respondió desairada y se sentó en la cama

-vamos no pongas esa cara de seguro cera una gran cita no te preocupes-la animo zam  
-es que no se que hacer me da algo de penda tu sabes que nunca e ido a una cita en toda mi vida zam y además no tengo nada que ponerme salvo mi uniforme de para el laboratorio-nic retorció un poco las manos y un pequeño sonrojo invadió su cara

-de eso no te preocupes la gran zam te dire todo lo que tiene que hacer y te conseguiré algo gracias a esto jajajajaja-dijo sacando una revista de modas

-sabes ahora ya no estoy tan segura-dijo apartando es un poco

-tranquila nic yo se lo que hago-dijo zam

-si tu lo dices-

-veras que mañana todo saldrá bien-dijo sonriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al otro dia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

en la entrada de la cafetería de encontraba spork esperando a nic con estaba algo ansioso avia llegado 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada

-podrías dejar de andar espiando y regresar los consejeros deben de estarte buscando como locos-dijo spork a alguien que estaba escondido detrás de una pared

-pero como sabre que no arruinaras la cita si me quedo haya-dijo miyuki saliendo de detrás de la pared sin su trague de alta disque disfrazada como invasor (es muuuy alta como no se van a dar cuenta que es ella XD)y unos googles para ocultar sus ojos

-soy lo suficiente mente capas de terminar una cita sin que algo lo arruine entendido ahora déjame en paz-dijo spork algo molesto porque se metía asi no le basto con empujarlo para que le pidiera la cita a nic si estaba agradecido por eso pero no era para que se le metiera asi en su cita

-bueno no es para que te ha¡ mira hay viene suerte no lo arruines-dijo volviéndose a esconder detrás del pilar, spork volteo y se encontró con una imagen que lo dejo petrificado, nic se acercaba corriendo con un bello vestido estilo veraniego de color amarillo pálido, y sus guantes asían juego con el vestido tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que la asían ver adorable ala vista de cualquiera.

Este es mi pecado, ¿cuál es el tuyo?  
Mi pecado eres tú.

-lamento a ver llegado tarde jajaja-dijo nicol parándose frente a spork sacándolo de su ensoñamiento

-no...no te preocupes yo llegue mas temprano jajaja-

-y nos vamos ya-dijo sonriendo lo que iso que spork se sonrojara

-si vamos-dijo comenzando a caminar

detrás del pilar miyuki se preparo para seguirlos, mientras que zam que se encontraba tras un basurero con unos lentes oscuros los vigilaba

-yo me encargare de que esta cita termine sin problemas-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras los seguían de cerca

-haaa no te agrada que al fin tengamos un dia libre rojo-dijo purpura con aire despreocupado

-si como digas yo solo quiero ir a comprar un batido de chocolate y unos nachos y seré feliz ahora vamos antes de que se llene el lugar dijo rojo un tanto antipático

-hoo vamos rojo no seas asi mira que dia mas bonito no es tal vez te sentirías mejor si comieras unas donas que tal si te-purpura no termino la frase porque algo llamo su atención

-que, que purpura purpura?-rojo volteo a ver y se encontró con que purpura tenia el seño fruncido, entonces rojo miro en la misma dirección de purpura y se encontró con la imagen de los dos irkens caminando y charlando

-haa la enana de nic pero que ase con spork vamos purpura quiero esos nachos purpura purpura?-purpura se avia ido a seguirlos-hoo vamos no puedes olvidar la pur-dijo rojo siguen dolo

Mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo,  
y el corazón te entregué.  
Y aunque el mundo intentó separar los caminos,  
nunca olvidé…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-y este quieres algo de tomar-dijo spork cuando avían entrado a un local

-este un batido de chocolate estaría bien-dijo sonriendo

-bien te traeré una-dijo levantándose-

mientras zam se encontraba afuera de espiando por una ventana

-rayos desde aqui no puedo ver nada-se quejo

-pues yo miro muy bien-

-haaaa-zam se asusto al escuchar la vos tras ella

-no espera no te asustes-pidio miyuki disfrazada

-quien eres tu acaso estas aquí para arruinar la cita de nic responde-dijo zam alzando su puño

-este no soy amiga de spork yo solo bien a ver que el no arruinara nada-dijo miyuki un tanto nerviosa de que la descubrieran

-bueno si estas aqui para ayudar entonces trabajemos juntas para que estos dos tengan una gran cita-dijo volviendo a ver por la ventana

-esta bien-miyuki tambien se puso en la ventana, viendo a los dos irkens de ojos amarillos tomando y comiendo

-bien y dime como llegaste a ser científica elite-pregunto spork

-bueno este pues cuando sucedió lo de la explosión de la academia pues se nos dio un lugar temporal donde estudiar y pues solo estaba disponible el are de hangares de los laboratorios de desarrollo de naves, asi que nos pusieron hay por un tiempo, yo me escapaba de las clases y me metía a los laboratorios para ver que pasaba hay fue cuando conocí a mi amigo lard nar, es muy gracioso deberías conocerlo jajaja y pues un dia cuando andaba de colada en uno de los laboratorios uno de los propulsores comenzó a fallar asi y todo el mundo se altero yo tome un minilacer que estaban usando, me meti dentro del propulsor y lo arregle el científico en jefe me vio y me dio un lugar como científica elite en le laboratorio-dijo sonriendo, spork por su parte estaba sorprendido no esperaba saber que nic fuera tan impulsiva y valiente.

tus caricias marcaron mi piel  
y tu voz mi corazón.  
En tus brazos el cielo encontré  
y en tus ojos la fe…

de repente purpura entro al local muy mal humos encima y se fijo en una de las mesas donde estaban sentados nic y spork

-hay estan-dijo acercándose a la mesa u dando un gran golpe asustando a los dos irkens

-hoooolaaaa nic como estas-dijo sonriendo purpura

-pu...purpura hola-dijo nic recuperándose del susto

-hola como as estado-dijo acercándosele un poco

-este pues e estado bien jajaja-dijo sonriendo un tanto nerviosa

-me preguntaba si no estas muy ocupada quisieras venir con migo quiero mostrarte algo-dijo acercando su cara a la de ella

-ella en estos momentos esta ocupada amigo-dijo spork de mal humor

-es cierto pur pura que tal si voy con tigo otro dia jajaja-dijo nic sintiendo el ambiente un poco pesado

-grr pues fíjate que no te avia visto-dojo mirando de forma retadora a spork-y no creo que a nic le moleste dejarte un rato solo o si-

-este yo pues-nic no sabía que pasaba

-ella esta con migo asi que porque no te largas-dijo spork parándose y encarando a purpura

-quieres pelear grandulón-dijo purpura desafiante

-con gusto-dijo tirándosele encima a purpura

-CHICOS YA VASTA-grito nic parándose de su asiento

Eres tú,  
sólo tú,  
la razón por la que viviré.  
Fuiste tú,  
sólo tú,  
la mujer que yo siempre soñé.

los dos comenzaron a hacer un escándalo en medio del local asta que el dueño llamo a dos guardias lo cuales los sacaron a la calle a los dos

-ves lo que provocaste estúpido-grito purpura

-tu erres el culpable idiota-grito spork

-LOS DOS SON UN PAR DE IMBECILES-les grito nic de estaba en la entrada del local-ME VOY TARADOS-dijo comenzando a correr

-NIC ESPERA-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo spork salio detrás del ella purpura tambien cuando dos pares de manos lo isieron caer al suelo

-pero que -dijo levantándose

-nostras somos-

-las guerreras del amor y la justicia-

-y no te dejaremos-

-que arruines la sita de estos jóvenes enamorados-dijeron zam y miyuki ala vez(lo siento estaba viendo sailor moon cuando escribi esto XD)purpura solo las quedo viendo con a un par de locas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

spork logro alcanzar a nic y la sujeto del brazo

-nic por favor lo siento si perdóname-pidio spork acercadora a el

-no suéltame eres un tonto y purpura tambien-dijo intentando soltarse

-no-dijo sujetándola y acercando su cara a la de nic-no te dejare te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo para soltarte ahora

-que quieres-no la dejo terminar la frase por que le dio un beso el cual sorprendió a nic pero luego se relajo y lo correspondió de forma tímida

Qué difícil fingir que el pasado no existe,  
sigues aquí junto a mí.  
A pesar del dolor tu recuerdo persiste,  
voy tras de ti…

-por favor nic no me dejes-le pidio al finalizar el beso

-yo yo no lo are-dijo volviéndolo a besar llevado sus brazos al rededor del cuello de spork, y el sujeto la cintura de nic

Tus caricias marcaron mi piel  
y tu voz mi corazón.  
En tus brazos el cielo encontré  
y en tus ojos la fe…

-no son lindos-dijo zam detrás de unos basureros

-si son una pareja envidiable-respondió miyuki la cual sujetaba una cuerda con la cual tenia amordazado y atado a purpura el cual se quejaba de forma ahogada por la mordaza

Eres tú,  
sólo tú,  
la razón por la que viviré.  
Fuiste tú,  
sólo tú,  
la mujer que yo siempre soñé.

Mi pecado eres tú…  
Siempre te amé…  
Siempre te amé…

Continuara...

**Aclaraciones:**

Este pos gracias a

**Iukarey: **gracias por le tan elaborado comentario me isiste sentir mejor XD y si kitsune si significa eso jajajaj muchas gracias y si zim se merece una muy buena palisa jkajajaj

**Lince22: **jajja si pobre nic jajaja bueno ya actualise jajajaj XD

Primero me disculpo por no aver dado las respuesta en el cap anterior pero tengu una suerte barbara que avia subido el comentario u la madita paquna melo borro pero no se preocupen aquí esta el cap XD espero les guste jajajaja

La cansion es de rei y maite perroni "Mi Pecado" esa canción me encata XD


	5. Un nuevo puesto un adios inesperado

_Después de medio siglo .-. see lo deje botado porque no hallaba nada para inspirar lo que me faltaba asi que como siempre solo dos hojas en word XD*le pegan*_

ya ya me comporto buen disfruten de mi falta de talento

-un proyecto ultra secreto?-dijo zam volteándose para ver al vortiano que tenia una mirada algo preocupada

-se es lo que escuche al parecer están reclutando a varios científicos para este proyecto, científicos sobresalientes y también e visto a varios soldados los cuelas son llevados también-dijo mientras intentaba soldar una pieza para un radar.

_Mientras esta vida comienza a cobrar peaje  
Disfrazo detrás de una sonrisa  
mientras este perfecto plan se lleva a cabo_

-pero nosotros no somos los mas reconocidos ni nada de eso no creo que nos recluten lard nar-se debuto un momento y volvió a verlo asustada-te referías a nic no es así?-el vortiano solo asintió algo triste tal vez ella seria una de las posibles reclutas para el proyecto y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-dicen que el proyecto sera llevado acabo en unas instalaciones en una parte no explorada de devastid-dijo dejando su trabajo a un lado-espero que no sea uno de los seleccionados-

zam no dijo nada solo miro por una de las ventanas una de las paredes del complejo para pruebas de vuelo.

(...)

-podrías explicarme porque venimos ha hacer otra revisión a los laboratorios miyuki-decia sport algo molesto que lo traiga de aqui para aya como ella quisiera.

_Pero, oh Dios, siento que me han mentido  
Perdí toda fe en las cosas que logré  
He despertado ahora  
para encontrarme a mí mismo  
En las sombras de todo lo que he creado_

-mi querido sport venimos a ver como van los avances de los experimentos y para que tu aproveches una de mis distracciones y te vallas a buscar a cierta joven sita que de seguro anda por estos pasillos-dijo miyuki sonriendo con picardía, sport se sonrojo mucho al escuchar a miyuki recordando que nic estaba por ese sector .

-ademas quiero que convivas mas con los irkens mas bajos cuanto puedas porque cuando tu asumas tu lugar como mas alto ya no podrás hacerlo-dijo eso mas seria.

-podrías dejar de hacer eso cuando te pones seria das miedo lo sabias-dijo sport un tanto abrumado por lo dicho por miyuki

-lo se pero es la verdad-dijo caminado dejando atrás a un confundido sport

(...)

Nic se encontraba trabajando en el área de pruebas de vuelo debajo de un gran motor para un nuevo crucero vot cuando alguien dio unos ligeros golpes al motor que iso que saliera la irken algo enojada.

-hey te gustaría que viniera yo y-se detuvo a la mitad de la frase cuando vio a un soldad como dos pies mas alto que ella con la mirada seria y un sobre que lo estaba ofreciendo celo a ella, nic solo lo tomo y el irken se fue dejándola confundida luego miro el sobre y lo abrió se sorprendió un poco y luego guardo en sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su bata colocándose la y encaminándose fuera de la habitación en dirección al despacho del director en jefe

_Deseando estar perdida en ti.  
(lejos de este lugar que hice)  
No me llevarás lejos de mi ?_

(...)

toco a la puerta del despacho ligeramente y espero a escuchar respuesta del otro lado, la cual solo se abrió corriéndose a un lado, nic entro un poco reticente al despacho y puedo ver a un irken un algo alto pero delgado y con unos ceberos ojos rojos

-joven nic creo que se preguntara a que la e mandado a llamar-nic solo atino a asentir con la cabeza-pues porque usted a sido reclutada para un proyecto el cual sera realizado en devastid, donde previamente recibirá un entrenamiento como soldado tiene tres días para que empaque todo y valla el punto de reunión donde se le dará más información-dijo entregándole un sobre grande de color rojo que tenia escrito PROYECTO ARLEQUIN, nic solo asintió y salio por la puerta algo confundida de que la asignaran a un proyecto asi y además porque ella no avía hecho nada especial para sobresalir

_arrastrándome a través de este mundo  
mientras la enfermedad fluye por mis venas.  
Miro dentro de mi_

(...)

cuando el director se quedo solo una pantalla flotante apareció al lado de el  
-bien señor niyux esa era la irken cierto-pregunto colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio

-si señor director no existe otro irken que tenga su pack en blanco sin la corrupción que se les da a los smeet y eso me servirá mucho gracias por todo-dijo una voz saliendo de la pantalla flotante

-de nada es un placer todo sea por irk-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

(...)

nic se encaminaba asia donde previamente trabajando cuando una explosión izo temblar todo el edificio, se escuchaba gritos pedidos de ayuda pero un grito se distinguió entre los demás

-ALGO SE COMIO A LA MAS ALTA MIYUKI-eso la avía dejado helada

_pero mi propio corazón ha sido transformado.  
No puedo seguir de esta manera  
Repudio todo en lo que me convertí.  
Perdida en un mundo muerto,  
alcanzo algo mas,  
Me tiene tan cansado esta mentira que vivo ..._

continuara...


	6. Cap6 Bienvenida a devastid parte1

Todos los irkes estaba en filas inmensas de llenaban casi toda conventia, era luto a nivel planetario, todos científicos, soldados, comunicadores e incluso zánganos , vestían su traje de luto en un azul oscuro, como respeto ante su caída líder todos presenciaban el discurso de el más fiel de los consejeros de la más alta miyuki, en una última despedida a su amada y gloriosa líder que se fue sin decirles adiós, entre los irkes que darían sus despedida formal a la más alta miyuki estaba spork el cual miraba entre las cabezas de los más bajos un par de antenas en forma de flecha, pero no alcanzo a verla por ningún lado

Nic se encontraba en la base Hideka 15 junto con otros soldados y científicos que fueron reclutados para el proyecto arlequín todos presenciaban el discurso atravez de un monitor, luego del incidente de la caída de la mas alta los organizadores del proyecto habían adelantado la fecha de partida, el crucero vot saldría justo cuando la ceremonia de despedida terminara, todo había sido tan rápido que apenas y pudo dejarle a zam una video mensaje para spork despidiéndose de el, que lo veria cuando el proyecto terminara, aunque estaba segura que ni podría ver el mensaje estaría muy ocupado con todo los asuntos cuando se convirtiera en mas alto

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro en solo pensar que ya no podría acercarse a su querido spork si no era por algún asunto oficial, las relaciones entre altos y bajos no esta bien vista, cuando vio ese par de ojos dorados del mismo color de los suyos propios sintió un nudo en el su squeedly-spooch pero intento permanecer firme sin moverse un apice, deseo estar hay apoyando a su futuro mas alto pero no podía la habían reclutado y como buena irken que era debía permanecer, siempre fiel a lo que le dictaran sus superiores aunque ella no lo deseara

-Estamos reunidos este dia para dale el ultimo a dios no solo a una de las mas altas mas honorables que este gran imperio a tenido-es escucho la imponente voz de spork atreves de los parlantes de la pantalla-si no a una gran científica y guerrea nuestra mas alta miyuki, fue una de nuestras mas listas lideres que con su sola presencia sabia imponer respeto y miedo, una irken excepcional que con sus dotes de científica innata supo llevar a nuevos rumbos la tecnología de iirk y con su cran diplomacia logro firmar tratados que llevaron a nuestro imperio a la gloria que es hoy-el discurso de spork llego asta todos los oídos el imperio glorificando a la que fue su maestra y amiga por mucho tiempo pero ahora le parecía que fue algo fugaz que se la quitaron, tan rápido como si el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no basto

Cuando el discurso finalizo la pantalla se puso negra y los pocos irkens seleccionados para el proyecto fueron entrando al crucero, nic fue la última en subir al crucero vot mirando la pantalla por unos segundos con la mirada perdida, para después subir siguiendo a sus compañeros, muchos de los irkens hay presentes estuvieron con ella en la academia y otros los recordaba de las practicas de tiro cuando llevaban nuevas armas para probar, la trampilla comenzó a cerrarse anunciando su partida, miro por la ventanilla como se alejaban cada ves mas y mas de su natal Irk y de su amado spork

(….)

Cuando el evento termino spork bajo de la tarima casi corriendo y busco entre las cabezas unas antenas en forma de flecha quería saber si estaba bien si no le habida pasado nada, supo que estuvo cerca de esa masa cuando se comió a miyuki avanzo asta que alguien se interpuso en su camino esos ojos color purpura y espesa pestañas negras le dieron a entender que era la amiga de nic, zam si mal no recordaba, ella le entrego un disco con una sonrisa condescendiente, era un video mensaje preparado por su querida nic, no tubo tiempo de preguntarle a la irken de unidad mas baja porque nic no estaba con ella cuando los consejeros se lo llevaron para tratar asuntos importantes

(….)

Tiempo después cuando pudo deshacerse de los odioso consejeros tomo el disto con el mensaje entre sus pinzas y lo activo, hay estaba nic sonriendo algo triste, se notaba tras ella su habitación con unas cuantas cajas siento llenadas por su amiga al parecer aria un viajes y guardaba sus pocas pertenencias para que no se dañaran

-hola spork te dejo este mensaje por que no me a dado tiempo de nada luego de la muerte de la mas alta miyuki, las cosas en los laboratorios se volvió un caos completo y apenas y pudimos salir a comer, je creo que mi cuerpo perdió algo de grasa-vio como sus mejillas adquirían un verde oscuro el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de nic demostraba su vergüenza ante ese asunto-veras fue elegida para un proyecto que se llevara acabo en devastid no nos dejan hablar mucho sobre el tampoco es que sepa gran cosa solo, se que se llama arlequín y estaré fuera de irk un tiempo y pues bueno, jugo con sus pinzas unos segundos-si en algún momento de tu agitada vida de mas alto tienes tiempo para mi luego de que vuelva de devastid-una leve sonrisa resignada apareció en el rostros de la de baja unidad-seria realmente feliz si nos viéramos al menos para charlar-se vio a nic voltear a tras ella-ya voy zam-luego volvió su atención al mensaje-ya an venido por mi lamento que mi despedida fuera asi, en verdad lo lamento-

Estuvo mirando directamente como si en verdad estuvieran frente a frente los dos, como si la irken del mensaje fuer nic en vivo intentando ver dentro de su squeedly-spooch-te amo-y con esas últimas palabras el mensaje acabo , el mas alto se quedo mirando al espacio vacio procesando las ultimas palabras del mensaje, como si una decisión de vida o muerte se estuviera tomando en su cabeza , luego sonrió mirando el disco que descansaba sobre el mueble-yo también te amo nic-como no tendría tiempo para ella cuando volviera? Era como decir que no la necesitara en su vida, pero tenia que quitársela cuando mas la necesitaba, cuando ella volviera lo primero que haría seria encerrarse con ella en alguna habitación cerrar con llave y bailar por mucho, mucho tiempo, con ese feliz pensamiento se puso de pie y salió de la habitación donde estaba escondido guardando el mensaje en su pack

(….)

Abrio los ojos cuando sintió un leve movimiento en la nave, en qué momento se habría quedado dormida?, acaso no recargo bien su pack en la noche? Miro por la ventana al lado de su asiento mientras como comenzaba a acercarse a una base, a su alrededor todos sus compañeros de viaje comenzaron a des-peresarse al parecer no fue la única que se durmió durante el vuelo eso era extraño, cuando la nave toco tierra todos se pusieron de pie y bajaron por la rampa hai los esperaban dos científicos un irken y otro vortiano

-bien venidos a curtis 1 mi nombres es niyux y soy el científico en jefe de las instalaciones y el es mi asistente nix –el pequeño vortiano levanto la mano en forma de saludo, solo nic levanto la mano para devolver al saludo

-desde ahora y asta que termine el proyecto no dormirán no comerán no respiraran no recargaran su pack a menos que yo o nix se los digamos entendido?-algunos soldados se miraban reticentes a escuchar las ordenes de un pequeño vortiano les diera ordenes pero no contradijeron al irken que seria su superior , nix comenzó a repartir unos uniformes para cada uno de los participantes-usaran este nuevo uniforme que se les a dado desde este momento es importante para cuando comencemos con las pruebas de resistencia para ver si son dignos de pisar esas instalaciones que revolucionaran el futuro del imperio irken-de dio la vuelta y entro por la gran puerta del complejo, todos dirigieron la mirada al vortiano que les sonreía sin el menor atismo de perturbación ante el exceso de atención

-dentro de las instalaciones encontraran sus habitaciones las reconocerán cuando vean su nombre escrito en las puertas, ahora síganme los conduciré asta el área de los dormitorios-nic fue la primera en ir tras el vortiano seguida por los demás científicos acostumbrados a tratar con esa raza extraterrestre, muy después se les unieron los soldados, avanzaron entre unos pasillos cerrados que hasta parecía que se podían perder si no tenían cuidado, cuando llegaron asta el área de dormitorios y grandes puertas de metal con sus nombres escritos con pintura los recibieron, los soldados fueron los primeros en entrar y encerrarse al parecer no estaban de ánimos para socializar

-tu debes ser nic no es asi?-la irken se voltero mirando al vortiano al tenerlo más cerca pudo ver que era una unidad más grande que ella

-si soy nic-sonrió levemente aun no entendía porque tanto desprecio por la raza vortiana ya que ellos hacían gran parte de la tecnología que usaban diariamente

-niyux esta muy interesado en tu pack je y eso no es muy común-acerco su rostro muy cerca del de nic y la irken se encogió un poco-ten cuidado eso jamás es buena seña-dijo antes de alejarse y perderse en una de las esquinas, se sintió algo extraña e intimidada, miro tras ella y noto que ya no había nadie en el corredor , luego volvió la mirada a donde se avia perdido el vortiano, apretó el uniforme contra su pecho adentrándose en lo que seria su habitación por lo que restaba de su estadia en devastis y la base curtis 1

Continuara…..


End file.
